


Bare Reminders

by YomiNoKura



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 11:10:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8160094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YomiNoKura/pseuds/YomiNoKura
Summary: Imagine how terrifying it is to wake up and forget how your significant other sounds as he laughs.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm all kinds of fucked up by Mystic Messenger.
> 
> (can you guess who's my favorite lololololol)

Tsukishima glances at his phone flashing at the notification of a call at this hour of the morning, groaning internally at the thought of answering. He picks it up, after realizing it’s you calling him. He slides his right thumb over the green circle, and greets you with a tired, “Hello?”

You’re crying. And you’re crying harder than he’s ever heard. “What’s wrong?” he asks, and you stutter out your words in gasping sobs.

“I needed to hear your voice,” you manage quietly, your tears streaming down your face. “I...forgot how it sounded and I got so fucking scared, Kei.”

He sighs sadly, before choosing his words. “Hey now, I’d be scared too,” he admits, and you sniffle in response, wrapped up in blankets. “To think you’d like someone like me too…” he trails off, his other hand spinning his pen idly. “I still love you, and I’ll come see you in the morning. Get some sleep.”

“I’ll try..” you manage, and sigh. “I look really ugly right now,” you laugh weakly. “Eyes all puffy, nose red, and snotty.”

“You’re still pretty to me, idiot. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.”


End file.
